Support to pay for the travel expenses of ten scientist whose functions at the Conference will be session chairpersons or speakers is requested. The Gordon Conference on Genetic Toxicology will be held from 15 through 19 June 1987. The Conference will bring together scientists whose research is at the forefront of a) analytical chemistry, especially chemicals in human body samples, and b) analytical genetics of the amount and kind (patterns) of genetic change in human tissues. The presence of these individuals is critical to the program outlined, and the Conference topics are in need of cross- disciplinary research discussions as both areas are undergoing rapid progress, promising epidemiological applications in the study of effects of exposure of humans to environmental chemicals and radiation.